fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Type-12 Laser Carbine
The Type-12 Laser Carbine is a weapon that appears in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. It fires a strong concentrated laser, allowing the player to cut their enemies to pieces. __TOC__ Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' This weapon is first found in Interval 02 of F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Ammunition for this gun is very rare, but it is more consistent on later levels, due to the presence of Replica Elite Soldiers. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' The Type-12 Laser Carbine is also found in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, being used by Nightcrawlers and Replica Laser troopers. Ammunition for this gun is also very rare, so the player should only use it in situations where they are heavily outnumbered or face a dangerous foe. Tactics and Use * The Type-12 is very effective against every enemy encountered. However, it uses up its ammo reserve very quickly. Therefore, it should be reserved for heavily armored enemies, like the Heavy Armor, which most other weapons, like the G2A2 Assault Rifle, are mostly ineffective. * As a sustained laser, it has pinpoint accuracy and does not disperse, making it effective at any range and just as accurate as its user. *Each time the weapon is picked up, there will be one magazine and two in reserve. After that, each ammo pick-up gives one magazine, which means ammo will be running out fairly quickly, since the Type-12 only seen a few times both in Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate. Therefore, the player should keep an eye out for a replacement for the Type-12, like other strong weapons like the TG-2A Minigun. *The Type-12 has a brief delay before the laser beam hits where the player aims it, but it fires faster than the Shark FL-3 Laser found in F.E.A.R. 2. It is advisable to use Slow-Mo to ensure an enemy target does not have time to evade the laser. *The Type-12 has potential to stun strong enemies; those who cannot be dismembered by it, can be potentially be stunned while hit, allowing the player for quick follow-up attacks. The enemy can still shoot back however. *Since ammo for this weapon is very rare, if already carrying one when another is found, utilize the ammo glitch to maximize the ammunition pick-up. See the F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon section of Glitches for more details. Trivia * The weapon makes a sound both when equipping it and putting it away. These sounds are presumably the weapon turning on and off. The weapon also makes a high-pitched sound when fired. * Laser from Type-12 will leave red marks on walls for a short period of time, the mark will turn dark and disappear. * "Type-12" is also the name of another energy weapon found in F.E.A.R. 2. * The Carbine will often dismember enemies, most often the arms and the legs, depending on what part of the body that the player was aiming at. * The Type-12 has almost no delay between pulling the trigger and the weapon discharges, unlike Shark FL-3 and Type-13 Arc Beam. Gallery Laser_Carbine.jpg|Firing the Carbine. 893757-fearxp2 017.jpg|The Carbine in first person. es:Carabina Láser Tipo-12 Category:Weapons Category:Energy Weapons Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons